


A Christmas Wish

by mb3



Category: Brave - Fandom, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Mericcup - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Big Four - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Crossover Pairings, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Tangled (2010), Mericcup, Scotland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mb3/pseuds/mb3
Summary: During Holiday  break, Hiccup has one day to tell his fellow classmate Merida on how he really feels and to see if she feels the same. His best friend Jack Frost as come up with a plan to make sparks fly. Will things go according to plan?
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Merida (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Maybe Plan

Hiccup was laying face down on his best friend's bed, staring at a blank text message, and thinking VERY hard about what to type.

Jack on the other hand was sitting at the foot of the bed. Game controller in hand finishing his last kill when he looked over to Hiccup, then rolling his eyes about how helpless his best friend really was when it came to women.

"It's not rocket science man! just say anything!" said Jack.

"But..I never texted her before... how do I even start?" Hiccup asked desperately.

"You text with Rapunzel all the time," Jack pointed out, "How is this girl any different?"

"I don't like Punz, I mean- I DO, but-" Hiccup struggle to find his words. "You know what I mean."

Jack got up from his bed standing in front of Hiccup holding out his hand, "Here give me your phone, I'll text Merida something."

Hiccup rose to his knees while still on the bed and gripped his phone tight holding it above his head "NO! I don't trust you."

"You don't trust your best friend?"

"I can trust you with many things, Jackson Overland Frost; however, you texting my crush is where I draw the line."

Jack was starting to get a little bit frustrated and annoyed, "Hello! If it wasn't for me all of us wouldn't even be hanging out today- just text something simple like... hey Jack and I are about to head out, see you guys soon."

"No I can't text that!"

"Why not?"

"'Cause what if she texts back?" Said a worried Hiccup.

Jack smacked his forehead, "Are you serious right now?" Then proceed to jump on top of Hiccup to wrestle away his phone. But Hiccup being much smaller than Jack was able to slip away from the bed and dash to the other side of the room.

Jack lay on his bed and let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine I'll text Rapunzel that were gonna head out soon, but I hope you know, Hiccup, that this is your last chance. Next semester you guys might not have any classes together. You got lucky that she's roommates with Rapunzel on campus, BUT THE FACT that Merida is staying with her family during the holiday break is a miracle! Even the universe is telling you to make a move. So suck it up buttercup AND TEXT HER!" Jack finished by throwing a pillow at Hiccup.

"Fine!- fine... I'll do it," said Hiccup moving his fingers fast typing out a message then hitting send.

"There I sent it," walking over and showing Jack his phone.

"You sent the word hey, Jack shook his head in disappointment, "you really suck at this."

"I couldn't think of anything else- you be the wise guy and-"

*message ding*

Hiccup threw his phone onto the bed in fright.

"OH GOD SHE MESSAGED ME BACK!- quick I can't look. What did she say?"

Jack grabbed the phone and looked at Hiccup, "She wrote back... hey... yup she's total falling for you." Jack said sarcastically.

Hiccup sat back down at the edge of the bed on the bed and gave a deep sigh, "what's the point in even trying? What are the chances that the only girl I like after Astrid is an exchange student from Scotland.. she'll just head back home and find someone better."

"Or maybe" chimed in Jack "She tried of Scottish boys and would want a nice american boy-remember when Rapunzel visited her family in Germany- that's all her cousins talked about, very fascinated about an American boys."

"Not really the confidence boost I needed Jack, but thanks for trying. I'm pretty sure she only likes me as a friend, so let's get this over with."

Jack sat next to his best friends and placed his arm around his shoulder, "As your wing-man, I have a perfect plan to make sure you and Merida have some alone time."

"Please don't," Hiccup begged.

"Then you'll have to courage to tell her how you really feel, maybe share a hot chocolate?"

"No!"

"Offer her your coat?"

"Its 20 degrees outside, I think we'll both be wearing coats!"

"Hold her hand while we all ice stake?" Jack was running out of ideas.

Then came a small voice from the doorway, "Ice skating?"

It was Jack's little sister Emma listening in "can I come?" She asked.

"Emma no!" Jack leap from the bed and tried to close the door.

"But you promised me that you would take me!" Emma yelled back holding the door open.

"Next time!" Jack said.

"YOU SAID THAT LAST TIME!" Said Emma with a pout.

"NOT NOW EMMA, HICCUP PLEASE TELL EMMA TODAY IS KINDA IMPORTANT AND THAT SHE CAN'T COME!"

Hiccup slowly walked over to the doorway got to her eye level and said "Emma...of course you can come, just let your mom know that were going in my car." And gave Jack and evil grin.

Emma smiled with glee, "OKAY, I'LL GO TELL MOM," she shouted running off heading towards the stairs.

"Why would you do that Hiccup? I have to stop her!" Screamed Jack following his sister and shutting the door.

Hiccup all together felt exhausted and laid back down onto Jacks bed looking back up on his phone. *last message sent four minutes ago*

"Ugh, what's the point, it's useless," closing his eyes once again.

Other ding came from his phone, he opened one eye and saw it was from Merida.

"Can't wait to see you later today."

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit, quick Hiccup say something back," he said to himself.

*Message sent*

___

All the way across town in Rapunzel family home Merida was facing a slightly similar problem. Walking in circles in Rapunzel's bedroom.

"I don't think he likes me- he would have texted back by now." Said Merida.

"Of course he does it's all I hear from Jack when we hang out," said Rapunzel while looking for an outfit inside her closet.

"Hiccup is so hung up on that girl from his world history class, then went crazy when he found out you were my roommate on campus and THEN went even more crazier when I told him you were staying with us for holiday break...he apparently planned today to be Hiccup's wing man whatever that means."

Rapunzel open her closet door to show Merida the perfect light purple sweater. Merida smiled at her friends outfit then looked back down at her phone again still nothing.

"Maybe Jacks just trying to distract him." Said Merida, "You said so yourself how his old high school girlfriend broke up with him last Christmas, maybe Jack doing all this so Hiccup can finally move on...but I don't know."

"What do you know Mer?" Asked Rapunzel.

Merida playfully rolled her eyes, "I know I find him every cute... I like hows focus he gets during class projects, and one time at the beginning of the semester his gross jock guy Eric sat next to me trying to hint on me during the whole class, and the next day I found Hiccup waiting for me and said "I saw Eric annoying you yesterday so thought I help, I'll sit next to you."

"While men can be kind, they can also be oblivious. Have you tried to flirt with him before?" asked Rapunzel.

"Many times over the semester! I offered to go get coffee, but he doesn't drink coffee- makes him jittery. I suggest a study date, he brings me flashcards to look over instead... and now I give him my phone number so we can hang out over Christmas break and he just now texts me only saying (Hey) these american boys be testing me!" Merida finished aggravated.

"Maybe today you just flat out tell him -HEY, WEIRDO, I LIKE YOU!" Giggled Rapunzel.

A ding came from Rapunzel's phone, and went to check.

"Jack says there gonna leave soon, whatever happens today Merida just let it happen."

"But this boy cant take a hint-Here i'll send him this (Can't wait to see you later) pretty straight forward don't you think?"

Right away came a ding from Merida's phone, she looked at it very confused.

"What? What Did he say?" Asked Rapunzel.

"Nothing... he sent me the cowboy emoji" said Merida.

\---

Hiccup was once again laying face down on Jack's pillow, as his best friend checked his phone.

"Well, two worse things have happened today already: One, my mom is making us bring my sister and two... you sending the cowboy emoji -get you shoes on Romeo were heading out."


	2. Chapter Two- The Christkindl market

Although it was Jack's plan to have everyone hang out, it was actually Rapunzel's idea to take everyone to experience her favorite holiday tradition. It was the town's center Christkindl market- a German European-style outdoor market, that center around selling international street food, drinks, and holiday ornaments. And the best part was its famous Christmas tree trail that lead its way to the ice skating rink.

After an hour or so with being around everyone, Hiccup was finally able to calm down and really enjoy himself. Emma was definitely having herself a good time, purposely leading the way while holding Rapunzel and Merida's hand. Of course the two college girls didn't mind, as they loved to see Emma having a good time. However, Jack glared at his little sister, as both boys followed behind.

"She's doing this on purpose, she has them wrapped around her fingers." expressed Jack in rage. 

Hiccup just laughed and shrugged in his winter coat, "Would you let it go already, the girls are having fun,we walked and talked, ate junk food. I'm having fun...everyone except you Jack."

"Do you see how Emma is holding Merida's hand and not you." Jack said in a soft whisper.

Hiccup rolled his eyes at his best friend, "It's fine Jack, pretty sure nothing was it gonna happen anyways, besides hanging out with everyone outside of school is kinda nice."

"Hey, Rapunzel, can I have some hot chocolate?" asked Emma sweetly.

"Of course, sweetie." she answered.

With hesitation Jack stepped in pushing Hiccup forward, "Here, Emma, take Hiccup and Merida to get hot chocolate for everyone, and we'll meet you at the entrance of the Christmas trail." He finished by grabbing Rapunzel arm and bolted the opposite way to the end of the market.

"Jack, why are you acting like this?" Rapunzel asked a bit confused while pulling away from his grip.

"My little sister is ruining everything for us!" Jack said frustrated.

"How is she ruining everything?" she asked.

"Just look for yourself," Jack pointed back at them angrily.

Rapunzel did looked over and raise her eyebrow "You're right Jack, I see Hiccup helping Emma blow out her hot chocolate a little devil she is," she finished laughing.

"Ugh, I have to think of a way for Hiccup and Merida to get some alone time!" Confessed Jack.

"Jack, why is this so important to you?" She finally asked.

"Don't you remember how heartbroken Hiccup was when Astrid broke up with him last year?"

Rapunzel shifted in place and crossed her arms "She went to a different college, it happens to a lot of high school sweethearts, couples just drift apart."

"No Punz not with Hiccup...couldn't sleep, eat, or care for school, he had it bad for months thinking that their break up was all on him... then fall semester started, and after the first day he comes back to our dorms with that goofy smile that I haven't seen in a while, then he starts telling me about this girl with big red hair in one of his classes, and... I don't know...I saw my best friends come back- and now I feel like I cant even call myself his best friend if I didn't at least try to help him."

Rapunzel gave in to a deep sigh and gave a soft smile, "Sometimes I hate it when your kinda right."

Emma was holding her own cup of hot chocolate as Hiccup and Merida were carrying the drinks for everyone else, all walking their way back over.

Rapunzel finally stepped in and asked "Hey Emma ready to check out the Christmas trail?"

"YEAH!" Emma expressed and jumped with delight trying not to spill her hot drink, "I'm gonna find the perfect tree!"

"Here take mine and Jacks hand, and we'll help you find that tree!" said Rapunzel.

"Let's go!" said Emma grabbing Jacks hand, now dragging him along.

Rapunzel looked at Jack and shifted her eyes back towards Hiccup and Merida. All finally clicking to Jack, and smile now going with Rapunzel's plan.

"YEAH EMMA LETS GO!!" Screamed Jack speeding her little sister down the trail.

Rapunzel looked behind and gave a nervous chuckle to her best friends, "Better make sure those two don't slip." Rapunzel picked up the pace leaving the both of them alone.

Hiccup watched all three of them walking further and further away, then turned towards Merida. He smiled, and gestured down the path, "Ready to check out the trail?"

Merida nodded her head and both walked side by side, Merida was giggling while looking at Emma running back and forth looking at all the different tree decorations.

"Isn't she the cutest?" said Merida referring to Emma.

"Makes you miss you brothers doesn't it?" Asked Hiccup.

"My wee little devils? Dealing with one sibling is a handful,but imagine three of them...must be nice being an only child."

"Never fighting for the bathroom is nice," joked Hiccup sipping his hot chocolate, "but...to be fair, Jack is the closest I'll get to a brother."

"You guys been friends for awhile have you?" Merida asked.

"Since first grade pretty much, one day I was walking home from school when fifth graders got the jump on me, with no way out I closed my eyes bracing for the punch, but then a storm of snowballs came hitting the bullies right at their faces until they ran away. Next thing I remember was Jack helping me back up then playing video games at his place."

"And the rest is history" Merida finished smiling.

Both took a sip from their drinks as silence passed between them, the only sound was their footsteps taking each step in the snow.

"Soooo?" asked Hiccup trying to carry on the conversation, "What do you miss most Merida?".

"I'm sorry?"

"Well... Rapunzel told me that Christmas is your favorite time for you and your family-must be hard- having to be away from them."

Merida took a sip from her hot chocolate before answering, "It's just little things...miss the smell of my mom baking, having to help my dad buy Christmas presents because he's helpless in that department...but my all time favorite is decorating the tree." Merida stopped walking to look at a lit up tree to her left, she smiled but her eyes seem a bit sad.

"Every year we purchase a grand pine tree, we pick a night to put on a Christmas movie, fireplace on and all, then we get to work. My brothers work on the bottom of the tree, I work on the middle, and my parents put on the finishes touches with the star on top and-" Merida was about to continue on but stopped herself when she saw how Hiccup was really listening in, taking in every word.

She turned away a bit embarrassed "I must sound silly, I bet you don't go all that crazy when doing your tree."

"Well... I wouldn't really know, I never decorate a Christmas tree." He confessed.

"What?! Never?"

"Nah, it's just me and my dad- he's really busy with work being the chief of police, so we don't waste time with the whole holiday stuff- we just get together gift cards and called it a day."

"Oh, no that's awful!" she said.

"Really? I can understand why you like it so much, the glitz and glamour-I've celebrated Christmas with Jack's family before, but never bother trying it at my house" finished Hiccup shrugging his shoulders.

"Would you ever try it? Decorate a Tree? It's a lot more fun than what I made it sound," she said.

Hiccup didn't have time to answer, as Emma came back running and stood in front of the tree Hiccup and Merida were standing.

"Ooh, this is a pretty tree." Said Emma expressing her arms out wide.

"You think so?" Asked Merida.

"Yeah, but my tree at home is better, but this is a close second." Emma turned towards the couple. "Jack sent me to tell you guys to hurry up so we can go staking!"

Emma grabbed each one of their hands and lead them down the path.

"And why didn't he come get us himself?" Asked Hiccup.

"Jack said you can't say no to me, I'm to cute!" Smiled Emma.

"Well, you do have a point" giggled Merida.

The three of them made their way to the end of the Christmas tree trail and into the clearing where the ice rink was waiting for them. Jack and Rapunzel were already by the shoe rentals shop, and Jack waved everyone over.

"Ready to skate?" Hiccup asked Merida.

"I haven't done this since I was a kid, makes me a bit nervous." She said.

Emma said with a tone of determination "Don't worry, Merida, I'll catch you."

"Why thank you, Emma." Said Merida chuckling.

Emma screamed towards her brother across the ice rink, "JACK I DID WHAT YOU TOLD ME TO DO, BUT IT DIDN'T SOUND LIKE THEY WERE FLIRTING!"

Hiccup and Merida faces turn bright red.

"EMMA, YOU HAD ONE JOB!" Jack screamed back at his sister.

\------

Emma was skating around without a care in the world, as Rapunzel and Merida followed close by so Emma wouldn't run into anyone.

Jack and Hiccup stood by the sidelines watching the girls skate around, not saying a word to each other, Hiccup was too upset with Jack to say anything.

More Christmas music played above the rink, as Jack finally broke the silence.

"Sooooo...I think things are going well, don't you?" He asked.

Hiccup gave his best friend dagger eyes, that made Jack give a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah," started Hiccup sarcastically, "Today wasn't a total disaster."

"Alright we had a small slip up, BUT! I can fix this I have a plan."

"No Jack! No more plans."

"But its full proof, trust me."

Hiccup laid his head on the ledge and grunted threw his throat "I don't want to hear it Jack, let this go, were having fun let's try not to ruin that."

Jack raised a finger to protest but was stopped when someone shouted his name.

"JACK!" Yelled Rapunzel hurrying towards them, "Emma slipped in her skates, and landed on her ankle- come quick!"

Wide eye Hiccup asked almost yelling, "Jack don't tell me this is part of your plan!"

"I swear its not!" The boys hurried over on the ice to his sister, who was crying and holding her leg up, Merida beside her trying to calm her down.

"Emma what happened?" asked Jack.

"I tried to do a ballerina turn, now my ankle hurts Jack!" Emma whimpered between tears.

"Mom is gonna kill me." Said Jack panicking.

Rapunzel stepped in from behind to help Emma up, "Jack it looks like a spare, my mom doesn't have a shift at the hospital tonight, we have to leave now for her to take a look at it!"

"Right! Right!- but what about you guys?"

"Its alright I'll drive Merida back, you guys go!" Explained Hiccup.

"Come on Jack lets get Emma to my car- Merida will you be okay?"asked Rapunzel.

"Yes of course, go!"

Jack carefully took off her sisters skates off and piggy back her up, heading to the parking lot.

Christmas music continued as Hiccup held his hand out for Merida to take- as she got up from the ice, now both completely alone together.


	3. Chapter Three: How about this?

Both sat there without saying a word to each other as Hiccup began to drive Merida back to Rapunzel's house, through the rear view mirror the Christkindlmarket faded smaller and smaller into the distance.

Hiccup didn't even want to try to make small talk and looked onto the road in a daze, yet counted the minutes till the car ride with her was over.

"Do you mind? " asked Merida, pointing at the radio.

"Oh no- yeah go for it," he said, eyes shifted from her then back to the road.

Merida turned it on and chuckled in disbelief as the first lyric that played was Have a holly jolly Christmas!

"A Christmas station?" Merida snicker.

Hiccup gave a nervous laugh, "Hehe- Emma wanted to listen to some Christmas music while we were driving."

Merida softly giggled, "I was about to say for someone who does not care for Christmas, you sure do like your Christmas music."

"Well, what's not to like?" Joked along Hiccup. "Just because I don't decorate a tree doesn't mean I can't get into the spirit, plus it is Emma's favorite holiday...so I learned from the best."

"Plus it's a lot less work than decorating a tree or putting up lights, all you gotta do is listen!" She added.

"Of course" Hiccup went on. "And I mean think about it- I can't stand sad break up songs, but during Christmas time it's all hopeful, happy, about snow, and only a small percent of the song are about baby Jesus" he laughed.

"And today was pretty fun," said Merida trying her best to add on more to the conversation.

"What was your favorite part?" Hiccup asked.

"Differently the trees!" Exclaimed Merida. "All those trees were so beautifully decorated with different color schemes and ornaments...standing at the trail made me think of home... and our family tree... The way the shine can illuminate off the green, and how all the lights in the house can be off but to leave the tree on can make one feel warm and at ease. Back home I used to spend hours trying to make our tree look perfect after my family was done." Merida was explaining with her hands and dropped them when she noticed Hiccup was smiling at her while at a red light.

"Is that what it's like?" Hiccup chuckled.

"No! No, ignore me, I just made it sound more grand than it actually is," she said, trying to laugh it off.

"No, it's not weird, I think I would really like to try it...how about now?" He asked.

Merida looked at him a little confused, "Wait-What do you mean?"

"I have an idea-and only if you want to...If you really miss decorating a Christmas tree and since I never had one... we can go buy one and and head to my place so I can see what its about."

"You would do that for me?" Merida asked, smiling that made Hiccups heart skip a beat.

"Yeah," he answered blushing, "Just so you feel a little less homesick."

"Sounds like fun, Hiccup, I'd love too."


	4. Chapter Four: Little Christmas

Sometime later over at Rapunzel's house, Emma was sitting on the couch laughing along to the movie Home Alone, while making sure not to move her injured foot that rested on a pillow.

Jack left the kitchen with an ice pack in one hand and a chocolate chip cookie in the other. He carefully placed the ice pack on Emma's ankle as she eagerly accepted the cookie.

Jack tousled his sister's hair and headed back to the kitchen table where Rapunzel was drinking a cup of tea.

"My mom should be back from the store soon, she's gonna make my favorite hazelnut soup, sure you don't want to stay?" She asked.

"Thanks for the offer," said Jack taking a seat at the table. "But my moms traveling 100 miles an hour as we speak to come get us...death is coming for me." Jack stared into space, wideye in horror.

"Oh, Jack, stop being so dramatic, it wasn't your fault."

"But if not my mom, then surely Hiccup will kill me." He said, "I probably blew his only chance- what kind of friend am I?"

Rapunzel reached over and took one of Jack's hands into hers and smiled, "Only the best kind of friend."

Jack looked down at their hands touching, and softly smiled. "Thank Punz."

A ding came from Rapunzel's phone that made her let go of his hand to check, her eyes widened as she read the text message more than once.

"Jack, you're not gonna believe this!"

"What!- what happened?"

"Merida just texted me asking for a favor... she and Hiccup are at Target buying a Christmas tree, and have plans to decorate it at his house, and asked if I could pick her up later?!"

"That's better than any plan I could come up with," Jack admitted.

"That's because you're not there to ruin it-best to leave them alone, things will play themselves out."

"I hope you're right Punz."Jack looked over to his little sister in the next room, "now who's gonna save me from my mother?" Jack question.

"That's something you're gonna have to figure out on your own." She finished laughing.

\-----

Merida kinda expected to walk into Hiccup's house and see a dark sad man hole if it was just him and his dad.

But when both step through the door, giant bags in hand filled with decorations, Hiccup struggled a bit to turn on the living room lights while juggling a long cardboard box that contained the tree.

When the lights did switch on, Merida hurried over to the couch to place down the bag items and noticed how decently cozy Hiccup's home was. The living room was surrounded by large roof to floor windows that were all covered with white curtains, two big soft brown couches side by side in the shape in an L. The left side of the room that was close to the door had a long horizontal bookshelf and above was a wide screen tv. At the center of the room was an untouched fireplace.

As Merida was looking around taking everything in, and she was about to take off her coat ,when she noticed a black cat peacefully sleeping on the couch's footstool right by the coffee table.

"Oh, hello, you, what's your name?" She asked carefully petting the top of its head and hearing it purring.

"Oh," said Hiccup placing the big box to the other side of the room, "that's Toothless."

"Toothless? Can I ask why the name?"

"When I found him when he was a newborn kitten, lost in the woods with a broken paw, and barely any teeth, so 14 year old me thought of that brilliant name."

"Well, I think it's an adorable name," She said.

"Here let me get your coat," he said hurrying to stand behind Merida, taking her belongs to the coat rack.

Merida crossed her arms and turned back to Hiccup "Nice fireplace? Every turn on?"

"Haven't turned it on yet this year- but, yeah, it's an electric one, just turn the switch."

Merida walked over to the left side of the fireplace and turned the dial, then came a small pop of a spark as small fire grew behind the fake wood.

Merida made sure the glass case for the fireplace was tightly closed as she then spotted in amazement at Hiccup's family book collection that filled every inch of the bookcase.

Looking at the collection more closely she read out some tiles, "Viking chiefs and treaties... history of vikings in Norway...your dad a history buff?" she asked, looking back towards him smiling.

Hiccup stood around and answered awkwardly, "Well, yes and no- we're descendants from vikings going back generations, and he claims he knows more than those books" shrugging his shoulders.

Merida giggled and walked over back to the cardboard box, "Ready?"

Hiccuped nodded and opened the box as Merida carefully took out the three prickly parts of the tree and sat them down on the floor.

"Funny you mention that," she said, " where I'm from we're descendants from a kingdom in Scotland called DunBroch and we were once at war with vikings...maybe our clans fought each other" she joked. "Now place section A onto section B and spread out the branches, not a bad size tree for $35 bucks."

Hiccup laughed as he moved the tree over to the corner, and they both took a step back and examined the bare tree. Merida placed her fingers to the chin thinking, "this tree still looks too squished. We have to spend out some of these branches so the tree can feel thick, I'll do that while you grab the lights."

Hiccup walked over to the bags and grabbed the lights, taking them out of the box, and began to untangle them. "Hey Merida, can I ask you something?"

Still working on the tree she did not look away while answering. "Sure Hiccup."

"If you really miss doing all these holiday traditions, why did you stay here for Christmas break? Why didn't you just go home and just come back for spring semester?"

Merida stopped for a moment and stared off to the other side of the room thinking how to answer that. "Well...it's kinda a long list of reasons why."

"Sorry- forget I asked."

"No! No, don't be- it's okay," she said grabbing the other side of the string lights and working together to wrap it around the tree and Merida continued. "I come from a pretty small town outside of Glasgow, and my dad is a councilman that represents one out of four clans that live there. So growing up I was giving this reputation of being this kingdom princess..someone who always needed looking after, everything planned out for me. After having to deal with it for so many years I needed to get away from the same people, the same places I saw everyday. My parents wanted me to stay in Scotland for college, they even considered England, but I picked the furthest place I could think of, which was America . Then when finally winter break came along I knew that if I went back home, some part of me wouldn't want to leave and come back for spring semester. So I was more than willing to stay on campus for the holidays, but Rapunzel is well... Rapunzel, she invited me to stay with her and her family." Merida finished stepping back and looking at the brightly lit tree. "And I'm glad I did."

"I think you made the right choice," said Hiccup sweetly.

Merida smiled back, "Of course, I finally got to spend time with you outside of class, I knew there was more to you... right, viking?" She purposely bumped her shoulder to his.

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck trying to hide his blushing face, "So- what's next?"

"Next...we'll put the tinsel and ribbon upon the fireplace shelf, and ornaments on the tree... I still feel like something is missing- THAT'S RIGHT! We still need music." snapping her fingers up in the air.

Hiccup reached over to the coffee table and picked up the remote and turned on the TV. "What song would you like?" he asked.

"Well, you never did tell me which Christmas song is your favorite," she said smiling.

"Mmmm, that's something I have to think about- but want me to show you which ones are Jack's favorite?"

"Of course!"

Hiccup plugged in the song 'Santa tell me'.

"Ariana Grande?" she asked a little confused.

"In Jack's words- Ariana Grande has overcome so much- that and it's Emma favorite so it's on a consistent loop at their house" Hiccup finished chuckling.

Merida began to nod her head to the song and slowly dance to the beat as both of them began to place ornaments on the tree.

When the song ended, Merida stepped away to grab her phone, "I just texted Rapunzel what her favorite song was, and replied back 'Like its Christmas by the Jonas brothers'. She said the best gift she got this year was their comeback." Merida giggled and she put on the next song.

"So, what's your favorite Christmas song?" he asked her.

"Mmm, I guess it's a tie between my parents favorite my dad really loves 'it's beginning to look a lot like Christmas' or my moms 'baby it's cold outside, but if I had to pick 'simply having a wonderful Christmas time' takes the win, can't go wrong with Paul McCartney."

Christmas music played in the background as Merida was putting red ribbon around the tree as Hiccup was placing green garland on top of the fireplace.

"So, now I have a question for you?" asked Merida.

"Shoot."

"Is it really true you don't get gifts?"

"Of course I get gifts."

"Like real presents?" She asked again. "Gift cards don't count, I mean like real presents."

"Getting gifts for everyone is such a hassle- just a lot of overthink- what do you get? Do they already have it? Will it fit? make sure you have a gift receipt just in case they secretly hate it, am I right? "

Merida squinted her eyes at him,"...okay maybe you're a little bit right."

"Told ya!"

"Noooo, it's more than that, it's all about really knowing the person, then you see the one thing that would be perfect for them, and the look of surprise they have on your face completely making their day, it's a wonderful feeling- it's the best feeling."

"So, what did you get Rapunzel?" Hiccup asked, smiling while squinting his eyes at her.

Merida hid her smile then tilted her head up , "A new brush set and paints that she had her eyes on when we visited the art store across campus..and what did you get Jack?"

"A gift card to apple music."

"See what I mean!" Merida added pointing her finger at him.

Hiccup shrugged his shoulder,"That way he can listen to all the Ariana Grande he wants."

Merida laughed at that joke, "Anything you want for Christmas Hiccup?"

"Me?...My dad mostly gets me another book about vikings for our collection and gift cards to buy video games, which Jack will end up taking so he can buy a game he really wants, then comes over and plays it on my system."

"But think about it, you let him take the gift cards because seeing him happy makes you happy."

"Yeah I suppose so."

"So nothing you really want? Not even a Christmas wish?" Merida asked.

"A Christmas wish?"

"Yes of course, more than a present...something you wish could happen that will make you happy."

Both did not realize the two were inching closer and closer to each other as Merida spoke Hiccup was listing to everything she was saying and placing the last of the ornaments on the tree, it was only when he finished then he turned to find her, her face was very close to his, as the song 'Baby it's cold outside' finished and the room went quiet.

Hiccup blushed yet spoke what he was feeling in almost a whisper, "Yeah there is something I wish would happen... I just don't know how to ask."

At that moment Hiccup carefully leaned in towards her and Merida in return closed her eyes waiting, but both had to snap out of it as Merida's phone began to ring.

Merida jumped and took a step back, the phone kept ringing as she cleared her throat "I- I better get that." Merida rushed away from the tree and answered her phone, "Hey punz whats up?" and walked into the kitchen.

Hiccup smashed his face to his prickly tree, another chance and he blew it, he could hear Merida saying goodbye and tried to fix himself as if everything was alright.

Merida came back into the room, "Rapunzel said Jack and Emma got picked by their mom, and Rapunzel is getting ready to leave to pick me up, she shouldn't take long."

"Oh, okay," was the only thing Hiccup could manage to say.

Merida was fidgeting with her phone in her hand, "I'm gonna grab some water," she said.

"Oh, okay," he said again kicking himself about why he just repeated himself.

Merida stepped back into the kitchen, leaving him alone in the living room.

Hiccup sigh in defeat as he looked back at the now beautiful decorated tree he thought of one thing and the only ' Christmas wish' he wanted. He began to pace back and forth between the tree and bookcase thinking, it was now or never, an idea struck as he picked up the TV remote Hiccup searched for his favorite Christmas song.

Merida stood facing the sink knowing her face was bright red, and drinking the water did help a little. Half of her didn't want Rapunzel to pick her up so soon but on the other hand she felt so embarrassed she wanted to turn invisible.

"Hey, Merida!" said Hiccup from the next room.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself "y-yeah?"

"About that Christmas wish, I- I think I know what I want to wish for"

'Good' Merida thought to herself, 'he's changing the subject', "really? What is it?"

*Soft piano music began to play and right away Merida knew which song it was 'Have yourself a merry little Christmas' Merida turned from the sink and saw Hiccup standing under the doorway too nervous to look up.

"Merida- will?..." Hiccup mustard up all the courage in him and finally lifted his head up approaching her and held out his hand. "Will you dance with me?"

For a moment Merida was wide eyed, then smiled brightly towards him, and took his hand.

No one spoke as they moved together into the living room heading towards the Christmas tree. With Merida's right hand on Hiccup's left hand, he took the lead and placed his other hand behind her lower back and brought her body closer to his.

Merida rested her left hand on Hiccups right shoulder and went ahead and softly laid her head onto his chest and closed her eyes.

Hiccup only hoped she couldn't hear how fast his heart was beating as both slowly danced back and forth. And in this moment they both received their Christmas wish, they told each other how they felt without saying a single word.

'From now on, our troubles will be miles away' the song went on.

Hiccup noticed snow was falling outside his window, turned to see the fireplace still burning away, hearing the music play as the only light in the room came from the tree that felt warm and bright. Hiccup finally understood what Merida meant, Hiccup looked back toward her... he only wanted to look at her.

Raising her head from his chest, Merida looked at him and smiled and blushed and looked away from embarrassment.

Hiccup let go of her hand only to carefully lift her face back towards him, as he leaned forward and softly met their lips together.

After they pulled away from the kiss, Merida giggled at him. "About time," she said.

"Sorry it took so long... just needed it to be perfect." Said Hiccup pulling all of her into a tight hug and danced some more.

As the song was ending Hiccup and Merida's heart were filled with nothing but love, and once again he smiled and pulled Merida in for another kiss which she happily accepted.

'And have yourself a merry little Christmas now'.

End

**Author's Note:**

> I want to post this before Christmas, but was stuck working double after doubles until after Christmas that I was mentally over EVERYTHING, and had to give myself time.
> 
> This story was really cute to work now and had this idea since October, so i just had to write it all down.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> and hopefully soon I will update my other story, I'm ready to jump back on!


End file.
